Lord Up Above
by Joe-Jonas's-Beta-Inuyoukai1993
Summary: This story is meant to portray a Christian version of Inuyasha.It still has most of the same team ups. There is a bit of difference in blood Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, etc. all angels. My cousin suggested I write a story like this so here it is.No lemon
1. Chapter 1

Ch1. Captured

AN. Ok well you may be confused a little but in this story God would be Sesshomaru's father Inutaisho and Satin would be Naraku.

Sesshomaru rushed through the palace of light. He soon came to his fathers room. He entered and kneeled respectfully. The Lord turned to look on his son.

"So you've returned but without your brother." God said strictly but in no way cold or harsh.

"I'm sorry father. We were fighting the demons and seemed to be doing well until that demon Hakudoshi came and made off with Inuyasha. By the time I turned to help him they were too far away." Sesshomaru said being careful for his thoughts so he wouldn't sin by cursing himself for losing his little brother.

A tear rolled down Sesshomaru's face. God saw this and felt sympathy for him. He knew Sesshomaru blamed himself for Inuyasha's capture. Sesshomaru felt his fathers gaze and spread his wings as an attempt to mask the shame on his face. God went to Sesshomaru and moved his wings away from his face. Sesshomaru could not find the strength to cover his face with his hands and just stared at the ground.

"Sesshomaru it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. That's what Satin wants. Just go bring Inuyasha back. I promise I'm not mad at you." God said before kissing Sesshomaru on the cheek.

Sesshomaru stood up and left the room. He flew towards the gates of hell to retrieve his little brother. Once there he came face to face with the devil himself.

AN. Ok let me know what you think. I know the first chapter is kind of short But the rest will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2. Resistance and Arrest

"So you've come for your brother I see." Satin said keeping a careful eye on Sesshomaru.

"Father doesn't blame me so if that's what you want forget it." Sesshomaru said.

"You have no idea how wrong you are. After all it was you he trusted to protect Inuyasha and you failed. What kind of father sends his son on a task even more difficult than your last failure? He doesn't care for you he's ashamed of you for losing his favorite son." Satin said.

"I am not wrong. Yes he trusted me to protect Inuyasha but losing him was something I could not control. My father would not have sent me if he did not believe in me. He cares about me as much as you want me to believe he doesn't. All things he created are dear to him. He doesn't chose favorites." Sesshomaru said defending himself partly but mostly defending his father.

"If that were true then why doesn't he show all his care. If he does then he obviously doesn't care for me or these demons serving me." Satin said.

"You tried to overthrow him. Naturally he put you down here as a line of self defense. If you ask for forgiveness he'll understand." Sesshomaru said.

"That's not going to happen. I don't believe he'll forgive me and I see no point in trying. If I were going to ask for forgiveness I would have done so long ago. Your brother will be hard to find. He is some were here in hell but you'll never find him. Good luck." Satin said then disappeared.

Sesshomaru felt the incredible urge to curse but knew better and avoided it. He wasn't sure what to do now. Hell was a big place and he didn't know where to start. Suddenly Sesshomaru felt a blast of cold air and a demoness came to the ground on a large feather. This was Kagra.

"Yo." she said as she returned the feather to it's normal size and placed it in her hair.

Sesshomaru pulled tokejin from it's sheathe and leaped at Kagra. As the sword came down at her Kagra jumped back, kicked off a rock, and flew over Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Your brother's in dark castle." she whispered into his ear as she flew by.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He hadn't expected her to help. He immediately understood why she whispered. Satin could be watching. He wouldn't want him to know this. If he had intended Kagra to pass a message she would have been allowed to say it out loud. As he spun around he saw Kagra open her fan in mid air. She extended he arm so the air flow of her fan was pointed at him.

"Dance of blades." she called.

Several blades of light shot out of the fan and hit the ground near Sesshomaru but didn't hit him. The last one went directly at Sesshomaru. The first ones had been meant to warn him. This time Kagra wanted him to dodge it. He jumped back narrowly avoiding the blade then jumped forward. Kagra held her fan in front of her face and loosened her grip enough for him to see it. Sesshomaru knocked the fan effortlessly out of her hand and pinned her to a rock.

"Where is my brother?" Sesshomaru said into Kagra's ear.

"Arrest me and I'll show you." Kagra whispered back.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'd rather be imprisoned in heaven than serve in hell." She whispered.

Sesshomaru tied Kagra's wrists together. She began to lead the way.

AN. Ok here's chapter 2. Review and tell me how I'm doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Lord Up Above Ch3.

Kagra stopped by a hole in the ground.

"Now what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We go down." Kagra said.

"Is Inuyasha down there?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No but it's best if we travel underground. There demons won't find us. There is a passage that we can take to get to dark castle's dungeons. That is where your brother is." Kagra said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sesshomaru said looking into the hole slightly fearful.

Now Kagra knew Satin was nearby. Angels don't usually show fear unless affected by Satin. She'd have to snap him out of it. She casually turned on one heel and ran. Sesshomaru chased after her. When he caught up to her he grabbed her arm firmly. She flinched at the tight grip.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

"Resisting arrest." Kagra replied casually.

"You asked me to arrest you remember?" Sesshomaru whispered.

"Satin's watching." Kagra whispered.

"Fine but try that again and we're gonna have some serious issues." Sesshomaru said.

"Understood." said Kagra.

"Good." Sesshomaru responded.

Kagra began to lead Sesshomaru back to the hole. This time she did not stop. She simply climbed in and Sesshomaru followed. He honestly didn't like this tunnel. The entrance was so small he had to contract his wings almost fully into his back to get in. The tunnel itself was filthy, had rats, had a dirty looking river to one side, and was filled with a horrible stench.

"Not exactly good living conditions but it'll get us where we need to be." Kagra said.

"Just take me to my brother." Sesshomaru said.

Kagra continued to walk at a somewhat speedy pace. Soon they came to a stop. Kagra climbed through a hole to the surface. Sesshomaru followed and found himself in a small hallway surrounded by doors. Each door had a window with small metal bars. Kagra went up to one of the doors looked at a pair of keys on the wall then back at Sesshomaru.

"He's in there?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagra nodded. Sesshomaru took the key and unlocked the door. Inuyasha looked up weakly as the cell door opened. Sesshomaru stepped inside and went to his brother's side. Inuyasha's robes were torn in several places. Under the torn material were visible cuts and bruises. Sesshomaru didn't like to think about what Inuyasha had to go through to get them.

"Sesshomaru. I'm sorry. I know you told me to stay close and I didn't listen. I shouldn't have wandered off." Inuyasha said weakly.

"Hush brother. I forgive you. Besides you've been punished enough." Sesshomaru said picking Inuyasha up bridal style.

Sesshomaru noticed that Inuyasha's robes have been torn halfway above the knees leaving the rest of his legs bare. He knew that later he would have to ask what had happened. Kagra went through the entrance into the tunnel. Sesshomaru set Inuyasha down by the tunnel.

"Inuyasha you'll have to go in next." Sesshomaru said.

"What about you?" Inuyasha said.

"I'll be right behind you." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha crawled into the tunnel. Sesshomaru followed. Once inside the tunnel Sesshomaru picked up Inuyasha and followed behind Kagra. Inuyasha looked at his brother. He knew he was mad for he wasn't saying any comforting words.

"Sesshomaru are you mad?" he asked.

There was no response.

"I'm really sorry for causing all this trouble." Inuyasha said.

He still got no response. He gave up. As he lay his head on Sesshomaru's chest a few tears streamed out of his eyes stinging the cuts on his otherwise angelic face. Soon Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru come to a stop. He looked at his brother. Sesshomaru lifted Inuyasha toward a hole in the ceiling. Inuyasha climbed through followed by Sesshomaru and Kagra. Once they were all above ground Sesshomaru picked up Inuyasha and flew toward heaven followed by Kagra on her feather.


End file.
